


5 Years

by Rowrowyoboat



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowrowyoboat/pseuds/Rowrowyoboat
Summary: A compilation of Skulduggery and Valkyrie between TDOTL and Restriction :)





	5 Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KLStarre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLStarre/gifts).



> Just a little btw... I'm pretty new to fanfic and writing in general so i'm sorry if this is kind of (or really) bad. I'm practicing a lot but i'm still not very good sooooooo I hope it's at least okay :)

Adjusting to life in America had been very difficult for Valkyrie but she needed to be away from everything that had happened. The first time that she spoke to Skulduggery after arriving in America was only a few days after she has settled into her new home. She had decided to call him, after all as much as she wanted to get as far away as possible from that world, he was her best friend. She missed him. 

The conversation had been... awkward, to say the least. He understood why she had gone so far away and why she was pushing everyone away, at least in part. But that didn’t make it any easier when she left or less awkward to talk to him now. 

“So, how’s your new place?” 

“Good. The house is nice and It’s far out, no one should bother me.” 

“How long do you think you’re going to be living there?” He asked, it wasn’t often that she could tell he was feeling awkward, this was one of those times. 

“I don’t know, a few years at least.” 

“Ah, well it better be a nice place then.” 

“Yeah, I haven’t really walked all the grounds yet... so I'm think I'm gonna go do that. I’ll um... talk to you later.” 

“Okay... Bye.” 

She did end up walking the grounds, mapping it out in her head. She wanted to talk to Skulduggery more, but she had no idea what to say. She’d have more to say next time. 

_____________________________________________________________________

A whole year in America without friends was taking tole on Valkyrie. She was lonely, despite her somewhat frequent talks with Skulduggery, which is way she got a dog. Xena, a sweet loyal angle. Valkyrie would take her out walk twice every day and gave the dog everything she wanted. 

When she told Skulduggery that she had gotten a dog, his reaction was simply to ask, “Why?” 

“Because I’ve been lonely, Skulduggery.” 

“Yes, but a dog? You could go out a make some friends, go out a do something fun while you’re in the great Land of the Free” 

“I wanted a dog, so I got one. She’s a great dog too, perhaps the best dog.” Valkyrie said, quick to come to her sweet puppy’s defense. 

“I can’t say I like dogs all the much...” 

“is it because you’re a skeleton?” 

“No.” His answer came far too quickly 

“it is.” 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Two years in America and she was starting to like it. Valkyrie missed home sure but her life in America was nice, easy, she didn’t have to truly face everything that had happened, not to say those things didn’t fallow her to America in her thoughts and nightmares and guilt. But she didn’t have to see it. 

They talked more often now, still just once a week or so. They didn’t talk about much of anything that was happening in his life, Skulduggery’s life was all about magic and the aftermath of...everything... of what she did Alice. She couldn’t handle that, so they just talked about pointless little things that happened during her day or week. He told her a few things about his job, his new position in the sanctuary but never about what he was doing or that what really meant. Sometimes Valkyrie wanted to ask more about it, but she never did. She would sometimes ask about people how Tanith or Fletcher were doing. He never really said much. 

“What have you been doing every day? Just sitting around in your house?” He asked one time. 

“Been watching a lot of movies. I’ve taken up running with my dog too.” 

“Ah, have you learned how to cook properly yet?” 

She laughed “No.” 

“2 years on your own and you can’t cook, are you ever going to learn?” 

“probably not.” 

She did end up learning. 

_____________________________________________________________________

Over the last three years in America, Valkyrie had been feeling better but in the last few months she was feeling lost. She had no idea what she wanted or what she was doing. 

“it’s been a few months, how have you been?” Skulduggery asked. It had been awhile since they had talked, Valkyrie hadn’t meant for that to happen. It was just that sometimes she wanted nothing more than to be left alone with her thoughts and her dog. 

“I've certainly been better, I just haven’t been feeling well lately.” 

“Are you sick?” He asked, she hated when he got overly censored about her, hated making him worry. She didn’t want to do that, and always felt guilty when it happened. 

“No, I’ve just been, I don’t know, off lately” She couldn’t really describe it, but she hadn’t been doing anything but lying in bed most of the day, thinking about how much she hates herself and only getting up for the most basic needs. (often not even that.) 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Not really, and you don’t want to hear about it either.” 

“Okay... how’s your dog?” 

_____________________________________________________________________

 

After so much time, Valkyrie had become accustomed to the loneliness there were even times where Valkyrie thought about going back to Ireland. It was her home, where all her family and friends where. (it’s not like she’d made any friends in America.) But she had needed this, and deep down she wasn’t ready to go back. So, she called Skulduggery, not really sure why. Talked for some time, until they ran out of things to talk about. 

Out of nowhere, to keep the conversation going she said, “I’ve found that I really like Mexican-American food.” 

He seemed a bit taken back by that. “You’ve lived in America for almost 4 years and you’ve just now found that out?” 

“Yeah, I didn’t think I’d like it.” 

“Well good for you then.  
_____________________________________________________________________

Five years. After five years in America Valkyrie was finally going to go home to Ireland. The whole saving Danny thing really brought her to her senses. She had needed to be away, to come to terms with everything, to find herself. But it was time for her to go home. She wouldn’t job back into right away, but she needed to stop running away. 

So, she called Skulduggery. 

“Hey.” she said as soon as he answered the phone 

“Hello, what’s with this? You don’t usually call out of nowhere.” 

“Some stuff went down, fought some bad guys saved a life, you know how it is. Can you come get me? I think I'm ready to come home.” 

“Of course, I’ll be there tomorrow.” 

“Thanks, see you soon.”


End file.
